


Day 24: Boots

by xsilverdreamsx



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [24]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mentions of past injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 24: Boots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 24: Boots

**Author's Note:**

> For the [30 day winter fic challenge](http://heckyeahtumblrchallenges.tumblr.com/post/35486362064/winter-drawing-writing-challenge). Unbeta'ed, so there might be mistakes.  
>  **Disclaimer** : Characters are not mine.

Hyuuga steps into the room to find Kiyoshi sitting on the couch, his face scrunched up in pain as he tries to pull on his winter boots.

“You should be resting, dumbass,” Hyuuga tells him flatly. “That knee of yours isn’t fully recovered yet ever since your relapse.” Kiyoshi’s old injury had returned recently, and rendered him bedridden for nearly a week.

Kiyoshi shakes his head. “If I did that, I’ll miss Riko’s party, Hyuuga.”

Hyuuga can see the sweat that’s gathered on his brow, and stalks over, dumping his bag onto the floor before he squats down in front of Kiyoshi. He grabs one of the boots. “Come on, I’ll help you.”

“It’s fine, Hyuuga- “ Kiyoshi protests, but Hyuuga shakes his head.

“It’s faster this way.”

“But-”

Hyuuga ignores him, holding the boot out for Kiyoshi to slip his foot in. With a sigh, Kiyoshi does just that; Hyuuga tightens the strings on the boots, tugging at it once he’s done to ensure that the knot won’t unravel easily.

He reaches out for the other leg, and pauses, remembering Kiyoshi’s attempt to lift the leg earlier, an attempt that had brought such a painful expression to his face. Gently, he lets his hand guide Kiyoshi’s leg, this time taking more care with the way he slips the other boot on.

“Done,” Hyuuga proclaims, once he’s tied the strings tightly. He starts to get up, when suddenly he feels Kiyoshi’s hand resting gently against the side of his face.

Startled, Hyuuga lifts his head up to find Kiyoshi watching him with a fond expression on his face.

“Kiyoshi-”

“You... you take good care of me,” Kiyoshi says quietly. “In your own way, the small things that you do - you always look out for me.”

It’s the closest that Hyuuga’s ever considered confessing his feelings to Kiyoshi. Even though Kiyoshi’s given him enough hints that he somehow _does_ care for Hyuuga, he’s still afraid to say anything - afraid that he’s misreading things and that he’ll scare Kiyoshi away for good.

Hyuuga might be able to face any player, no matter how strong, on the basketball court, but he’s not prepared to face Kiyoshi if he rejects Hyuuga.

He can feel the heat from Kiyoshi’s palm, as his thumb strokes Hyuuga’s cheek gently. Hyuuga wants to brush his hand away in embarrassment - but he doesn’t. His eyes are locked with Kiyoshi’s, and he can’t find it in him to pull away.

Instead, he leans into the touch, allowing himself this small reward of Kiyoshi’s skin on his, the warm comfort that he doesn’t dare ask for, but that Kiyoshi gives readily.

“Come on,” Hyuuga says, finally, once he pulls himself away. He straightens up, wincing at the way his knees now ache from squatting down for too long. “We better get going.”

He holds out his hand towards Kiyoshi, who takes it, a familiar grin back on his face. “Let’s go some _fu-n_ ,” he says, and Hyuuga rolls his eyes.

“Dumbass,” he tells Kiyoshi, but he can’t help smiling fondly.

Kiyoshi doesn’t let go of his hand, not until they step out of the door.

It’s not much, but it’s a start.


End file.
